pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
For Whom The Bell Tolls
Chapter 1: No Man Is An Island ...Drip...Drop...Drip... Rain drops cascaded from the archway of an uneasy home in Lavender Town. A woman stood weakly, her tired hands buried in her face, a recently meaningless ring decorated her finger. She leaned against the door, staring out to a trembling boy in the rain. The child looked to be around 10, with silky black hair that covered his face in the drenching downpour of rain. He wore a black T-shirt and faded jeans, with new sneakers that were being ruined in the mud. He clenched a crucifix necklace he wore tightly in one hand, while squeezing his other into a tight fist by his side. His bright green eyes were fixated on the ground, misguided innocence focused on what obsurdities he was hearing. "...He just can't be. I saw him in my dreams, he was okay. He came home and we were all okay." gasped the youth with gritted teeth. The woman reached out feebly with her hand, beckoning the lad. "I know...Son...There are things in this world we will never understand, but they all happen for a reason. I promise this will make sense in time, we just have to move on together and-" "No." interrrupted her son. "I won't stay here a day longer, I hate all of this." "Slade...you can't possibly be fit to begin your journey, you're in a vulnerable state right now...you and I can make it together right now, and then maybe we can take you to see Professor Oak and get you a starter Pokemon when the time is right." her voice cheered up slightly as she spoke such optimistic words. "I already have a Pokemon!" screamed Slade, glaring at his mother with uncontrollable frustration and confusion. His mother shook her head desperately. "That Gastly will do nothing more than remind you of your father's fate, and I won't have you living the rest of your life in the past!" "He's all I've got, Mom...I love him." said Slade in a begging tone. "That's enough, just come inside and get some sleep, we'll discuss this tomorrow!" she called out in an annoyed voice. "You'll just try and take him from me again, and I won't let it happen! Never again." and with tears masked by the the precipitation, the child turned and ran, heading straight for the abandoned Pokemon Tower... ---- "Gastlyyy."" bellowed the creepy Gas Pokemon, whirling around its unofficial Master. "You wouldn't believe it, Gast. She hates you, I swear...but I don't. You're my best friend, always...it's you and me until the very end." Slade smiled faintly, but something clicked in his mind before his expression turned into a dark frown. "I'm sure that's what dad would've said, and look where that got him." Gastly didn't like the direction Slade was heading towards, so it began to playfully make faces and laugh to entertain him. But Slade's mind was in a different world, he swatted the creature away, walking towards a dusty window that provided surveilance of the entire town. "Mom as well...They all have this vision that if you ignore the bad things that happen and pursue the good, everything will be alright. But all the same, people on both sides die. There are no good or evil, just those who survive and those who don't." "Gastly..." the Gas Pokemon sighed for its Master, his life was so hard, all he wanted to do was help his friend. "But we won't make their mistake, Gast. We'll become the greatest, together. No one will ever erase us, we'll be more powerful than any to ever walk this world. Everyone will know and fear of our might and only then, will we be free from worry." Slade turned to Gastly, his bright eyes carrying a dark new light to them. "One day we'll look back to this day when the world is ours...but first...are you with me?" There wasn't a hesitation on Gastly's part, he smiled and laughed, floating about the room in joy to help Slade be happy. Slade grinned maliciously. "But we're going to have to train unlike anything ever seen if we're to be the god of this world. So, let's go." ~ Slade's mother laid clenching her pillow in her quiet bedroom, worried for her confused son. He was out unusually late at the Tower, even for him. She stared towards her coffee table, where her late husband's own crucifix necklace rested. She closed her eyes tight, holding onto her tears. Suddenly, a chilling wind passed through, as she quickly noticed opened her eyes, she noticed the necklace was gone. "Slade..." she whispered before falling asleep involuntarily... Chapter 2: Entire of Itself "Onix!" screamed the spiky haired Pewter City Gym leader. His partner was frozen in horror, staring into the eyes of a serpentine figure three times its size. The creature was pitch black and flame like, dancing about like wildfire and emitting malicious aura from its hollowed eye sockets. Behind it stood a grinning child, Slade. "Attack." was all he said before the beast hurled itself towards the Rock Pokemon and blasted it as if it were a beam, sending it flying through the gym walls easily. Onyx was motionless, cold, and done for. Smoke covered its body, and the serpentine shadow creature was gone. "Return, Gastly." spat Slade, swiping his Boulder badge from Brock before the defeated man ran for his fallen comrad. "Quick, we need to put him in status immediately!" he cried, attendants rushing all around. ---- "No, Starmie!" begged Misty, reaching for her Pokeball to return her Pokemon, but it was far too late. It was in the grasp of a bone chilling white, hulking ogre-humanoid. The creature was covered in black, vascular markings, and possessed no eyes of any kind. Hidden between its hands was Misty's Starmie, being crushed absolutely. Slade stood across from her, arms folded confidently. "Finish this." he spat. The creature inhaled the Starmie without hesitation, as if it were a black hole. The creature screeched feebly as it vanished into oblvion. A few seconds later, the beast froze, imploding into a shower of dark energy and leaving nothing but a scalded Star Pokemon behind, unable to move or to confirm its life force. Tears sprinkled the ground behind Misty as she ran sluggishly to her friend, collapsing over it and losing mental control. ---- "Gloom, use Absorb!" commanded Erika, sending her Weed Pokemon to attack Slade's Gas Pokemon. "Gastly, dodge and use Night Shade." Gastly easily evaded the attack and blasted Gloom with its supernatural attack, sending the Grass Pokemon tumbling and causing it to faint from the pain. Erika returned her Pokemon, forced to admit defeat at last. "You've won, so I proudly present you with the Rainbow badge. You and Gastly are an amazing team, and you're welcome back any time you like, so please visit soon!" said the girl cheerfully. "Thank you, Erika." said Slade with a dazed smile. "I will, soon, for you." After leaving the Celadon Gym, Gastly laughed loudly at his master before being returned. "Shut up." stated an annoyed Slade. ---- "Ariados..." muttered Janine, watching in confusion as dozens of skull-like flying objects enveloped her Arachnid Pokemon, laughing hideously as they did so. Slade returned his Pokemon and walked away with his Soul badge, leaving Ariados and Janine to burn in his wake as he left Fuschia. ---- "What have you done to Kadabra?!" Sabrina shouted, looking on helplessly as Kadabra used Psychic on itself, twisting and convulging like an abused puppet. Eventually, its body gave out as Gastly smirked. "Return." called both trainers simultaneously, with Slade, the victor, reaching his hand out to catch the Marsh badge. "Impressive..." said a bewildered Saffron City gym leader, staring at Slade with a puzzled expression. "We know." smirked the boy. ---- "Magmar, return!...Return!" but Magmar obviously wasn't returning. It wouldn't budge. With his eyes closed, Slade sighed. "It's not dead...yet." Anxious, Blaine rose in attempt to drag his Pokemon to safety. But it wouldn't budge with his strength alone. "Please, help me!" Slade frowned and stared for a moment. "...Alright, fine." together they dragged the body to Blaine's boat and took it to rehabilitate, narrowly keeping the Spitfire Pokemon's heart active. "Thanks, kid. You really are something special...I'm just not sure yet if that will be a good or bad thing." Blaine handed Slade the Volcano badge with a mix of nervousness and gratefullness. "We'll see." said the child prodigy, holding his Pokeball and the key to his power inside it. ---- Blue shrugged. "Hmph." was all that came from his mouth momentarily, but it didn't last. Finally, his waking knees gave in and he stumbled towards his fallen friend. "Blastoise!" he cried. "Take your Earth badge!" he called, throwing it towards Slade angrily. "How often must I be defeated?..." "Now, it's time." ---- Dragonite charged its Hyper Beam, releasing all of its power into the attack that shot straight towards Gastly's image. But suddenly, a mirror appeared, and as it struck it, the attack vanished. "Dragonite...?!" Lance shrieked, as mirrors surrounded his Dragon Pokemon, all with approaching Hyper Beams in their visual. Unable to escape, the rare beast was bombarded with its own attack, causing it to fall from the sky, charred and broken. "Slade from Lavender Town is the new Ingido League Champion!" declared the official, raising his flag. "Congratulations..." mumbled the perplexed former Champion, not believing how swiftly he had been taken down by one Pokemon. "Your skills are...unreal." Slade shook Lance's hand and returned his Pokemon, bowing humbly before the world who watched by monitor. "This is only the beginning." Chapter 3: Each Is a Piece "Dear Slade, It has came to my attention that you possess a skill in battle that exceed the likes of anything ever seen throughout this world. It is unsafe for me to disclose my identity at this time, but I request that you attend a special 'get together' being held aboard the S.S. Anne, stationed in Vermillion. I will be one the guests there, and upon confirming your own qualifications, we can discuss business. Sincerely, A Friend" This digital letter had just been anonymously sent to Slade via Pokegear, and held many unasnwered questions about it. It could quite realistically have been a joke, but the vibe Slade felt when reading it suggested otherwise. What was being presented to him was power, something he could never afford enough of. It was time to visit Vermillion.